


Smile, you're on candid camera

by Julia_misko



Series: The joke is on.... [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, April Fools' Day, Crack, Developing Relationship, Director Misha Collins, Established Relationship, Multi, Not Cheating, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Protective Jensen, Video Cameras, far from it, they're not that stupid, this isn't real, this story is tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 17:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_misko/pseuds/Julia_misko
Summary: Misha is desperately trying to prank somebody.





	Smile, you're on candid camera

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where is this coming from. I had an idea about it, maybe for April fools' day. There is little to none truth to this story, and I'd like to apologize to anyone offended by it, I didn't mean to. I love these people and I'd never mock them.   
> Could/should it have been a sexless prank, probably. Maybe next time. I'm projecting my kinky ideas into Misha's mind. The premise is rushed out for my liking because that's how my brain works, otherwise I would've written chaptered stories.  
> The good thing is I'm apparently confident enough not to re-read my writing and correct the grammar and other mistakes, so enjoy those too.   
> The title from the Candid Camera reality tv-show.

Misha spends time on and off set with Jared and Jensen. That's nothing new. To the outside world that's NOT made of emotional fans it's just boring. Over time they got really close to each other, they don't even plan things, they just...happen.

Not every day is the same, sometimes they're too tired, too exhausted, on other days it's like it's their first season; laughs, missed marks, jokes, hiding from PAs... Of course, Jared and Jensen are still main stars of the show, and that has its right, privileges and responsibilites. Misha has less days on set, so he flies home whenever he can. The day he gets back to set the boys are in a frenzy.

They both use every opportunity to mess with him, so why not getting back at them in some way. The worst thing that can happen is failing and that's something that's happened to him before, so why the hell not. His mind is like a winter storm, sharp and cutting but so blinding to see anything clearly. He took his time to think what to do and how to make his plans work. That should've been much more easier to do considering the fact he makes up silly tasks and missions for his scavenger hunt.   
He knew Jensen was protective and more on the jealous side. He also knew he had a perfect family and something like this could never happen in real life. That's exactly why it was supposed to work. 

 

Misha was the oldest, with the oldest kids so whenever he had a new story to tell, or an educational concept regarding the little ones it never hurt to listen and get an opinion on the issue. Sure, most of the time it ended with three of them behaving worse than little children, but they were really responsable and caring family men.   
They were filming for 10 hours a day and it was only Wednesday, the week threatened to be extremely long and exhausting. It was time for a break and they were sitting in Jensen's trailer having a snack, Misha had a story to tell. 

Misha said his house sometimes resembled a train station, departures and arrivals, some weird, artsy people, Vicky had been working on some projects and had hired someone to help her around the house sometimes. To keep things under control, Misha said he had installed some modern safety cams around the house, and caught the help, well, doing nothing, a young girl supposedly was always on the phone and didn't pay enough attention, or didn't do any of her tasks so they had to fire her. Jared and Jensen didn't pay much attention to it, but they were miles away from home and their newborns so suspicion found its way into their thoughts. Jensen knew his wife had everything under control, including him, but he didn't want some lazy-ass teenager causing her more headache. 

Daneel thought it was a stupid idea, she made fun of him, telling him he'd always been paraniod. 

 

The truth is, he was a bit paranoid. So, the next weekend back home, he rented some equipment and listened to the guy's explanation how to install it and connect to his computer. Surprisingly it wasn't even that difficult. The house was quiet these past couple of days, family members finally heading home, Daneel had a well- functioning determined schedule, so when his phone pinged with a SEc-HoMe notification he was surprised. He went through the dialogue that allowed him to play the video on his phone.

He started the video, and sat awkwardly in his chair. He recognized his bedroom and soon he heard his wife's voice. She giggled and entered the frame, well her legs did, actually. This camera was set in their bedroom because the twins sometimes sleep in a little crib next to their bed. Their bed was in frame, white headboard and matching fluffy pillows and white sheets, rumpled. She climbed the bed wearing nothing but some cute black baby-doll nighty and matching panties. She wasn't looking at the camera and it was obvious there was someone else there too. Someone else who wasn't Jensen, who, by the way, started to fell a little sick to his stomach.   
In the video, his wife was lying on the bed now and finally another figure showed up, a man, wearing unbuttoned jeans and nothing on top. Once he climbed the bed, Jensen recognized the dark, messy hair and broad back.

He crawled the bed, his jeans sliding a little lower and long legs closing around his waist. The scene would have been hot if it had been streamed on some amateur internet site, instead of his own bedroom. He didn't even noticed that his eyes were closed, no, squeezed shut. There were some rustling sound like crumpling paper, and some loud, deep breathing.

 

"Jensen" he herd his wife moan. His eyes flew open and went to the screen. "Yeah, Jensen" Misha stilled and sat on his heels "How long were you going to sit there thinking this was real, you idiot!?!"

 

He abruptly jumped from the chair, phone flying out of his hands and landing somewhere on the carpet. On the doorstep of the living room stood Misha and Daneel, still fairly decent, he in his unbuttoned jeans, she in the underwear, but big sheets of paper on their fronts, Misha had 'tatooed' boobs drawn on his, saying "Hot Lovin' ", and a winking emoji with " What A Joke!" written on Daneel's. They both looked so smug and damn pleased with themselves. They even high- fived each other.

"But I thought...why would you...you scared the shit out of me, you jerks." Jensen finally spoked. He looked pissed and waved his arms around, but the two did't fail to notice the sigh of relief when he turned his back to them. "For a second I thought I was going to jail for murder!! You looked so real."

"Oh, honey!" Daneel was soft and comforting. "We're both professionals, of course." 

"And I'm a director too!" Misha added proudly.

"And besides, you think I'd steel him in front of your nose just like that?", she winked. Oh, that woman knows him so well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, means a lot.   
> The name of the company is totally made up, I don't know if there is something remotely similar to it. The operating technique of the cameras as well as the shooting schedule is made up.  
> Also, for the purpose of the fic Misha is visiting the boys for a few days, unannounced, and will stay after the events in this fic.   
> Maybe I'm forgetting something else, probably, but....I can't remember.


End file.
